coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7833 (30th March 2012)
Plot Paul makes Eileen scrambled eggs for breakfast and asks if she could look after Lesley for an hour at lunchtime. Eileen agrees brightly to hide her disappointment. She tells Paul about Lesley's cut the night before but he's dismissive. David is furious that Audrey has changed the lock on the salon door and declares war. David and Kylie consult a solicitor who advises a formal letter is the best way forward. Steve is both unsettled and intrigued by the sight of Ken in his kimono. Steve learns that Amy is off school ill; Tracy blames the takeaway she was given at Eileen's house and tells Steve that she doesn't want Amy around Lesley as she's dangerous. Sean tells Eileen that she's a fool for giving up her lunch hour to look after Lesley. Maria, Marcus and Fiz head off to the Easter fair with Liam and Hope. Eileen arrives home to find Paul stressed out by Lesley who has the TV on loudly. Steve finds that Ken has cleaned and reorganised all the kitchen cupboards. Ken insists he wants to help and, before Steve can refuse, suggests he will fill the vacancy of radio controller at Street Cars. Steve is bamboozled into it. Gail goads Lewis as he cleans glasses at the bistro. Nick tells Gail sharply that she is out of order and that her behaviour constitutes bullying in the workplace. Gail is unrepentant and hints that Lewis is about to get his comeuppance (a solicitor's letter). Tracy is irritated when Amy appears completely well and pesters for an ice lolly from the park. She leaves Amy downstairs whilst she has a bath. Lesley is still alone at No.11 and spots Amy blowing bubbles in the back yard. She joins Amy and says she will take her to park for an ice lolly if her mummy won't. Sean confides in Julie that he is unsettled by the way Marcus has bonded with Liam; believing that Marcus is still cross with him for refusing to adopt. Lewis is comforting a weary Audrey in the salon when David arrives and delivers the solicitor's letter. Audrey acknowledges it is a declaration of war. Eileen returns home to find Lesley missing. Meanwhile, Tracy searches for Amy. The two women realise the significance of both disappearances. Tracy vows she will kill Lesley if she has so much as touched Amy. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast *Solicitor - Nigel Boyle *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Nick's Bistro *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Solicitor's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen returns from the shops to find Lesley has wandered off with Amy; and David visits a solicitor with Kylie after Audrey locks him out of the salon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,070,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: "What are you listening to?" Ken Barlow: "Shostakovich." Steve McDonald: "Bless you!" Category:2012 episodes